I'm addicted to you
by shottersnation
Summary: Feliciano's a vampire and Ludwig's a human. Ludwig's Ivan's slave and Feliciano wants to safe him.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this fic for GerIta1229 , because I promised to write her a one-shot such a long time ago. I feel really sorry for taking so long. Buttt, there's a good thing about it : This won't be a one-shot but a multichapter fic. I really hope you like it because I'm really scared to disappoint you.**

**I did have fun writing this, it made me forget about the bad things in life for a while. **

**Warnings:**

**I don't have to warn any of you about grammar mistakes because you're probably used to it by now. , violence,rape, vampires.**

**Some things you need to know before reading this fic : This story takes place in Italy. Feliciano's a vampire and Ludwig's a human.**

**Feliciano's point of view**

I never liked these vamp-parties at Ivan's villa ; I don't understand what's so nice about torturing people for no reason. Of course we all feed on human blood ; we need it, but I always makes sure to drink my victims' blood without hurting them too much , then hypnotize them to make them forget about what happened. The other vampires are nothing like me.. Ivan's the worst of them all. He likes to torture them, rape them, then feed on them and either use them as a slave or kill them.

Oh how much I wish I could just skip these parties ; but I have to go to them because if I don't.. Ivan would think I'm against him and that's definitely not a good thing. Ivan has been our king for more than three hundred years. He must be like a thousand years old while I've only been around for two hundred years. So being against Ivan is not an option.

Ivan enters the stage and the music immediately stops ; everyone becomes quiet..

" Goodnight everyone, I'm glad you made it to this party in these difficult times. We must be very careful these days , we can't just make people disappear anymore. That's why we have to select our victims very carefully. Now let me introduce my newest slave" Ivan nods to the guards in the corner of the room and they bring in a beautiful blonde young man. Everyone starts yelling. The guards throw the young man on the ground at Ivan's feet.

" Sssshh everyone be quiet , I know you're all curious about him. His name is Ludwig ; he didn't want to tell me his last name muaha."

I try to ignore Ivan who seems to think he's really funny and starts paying attention to _Ludwig_ who's trying to crawl back on his feet. He takes a look around the room and his eyes grow bigger upon seeing so many vampires together.

Ivan seems to have finished his speech because everyone's cheering. Ludwig's on his knees, trying to stand but he looks too weak. His skin is pale and he looks ill. Ivan lifts his chin up and smiles at him. " Don't be afraid, I only want to kiss you" Ivan lies to him.

" Nein bitte, I beg you.. don't hurt me anymore" Tears are streaming down his face when Ivan lets his fangs sink into the soft skin of his neck. I don't want to watch this but somehow I can't look away. Ludwig struggles, trying to get away from the vampire but Ivan's too strong. I always try to fight my feelings but being a vampire makes it impossible not to feel aroused upon watching a beautiful victim screaming and begging .

Ivan drinks a lot of his blood but he stops right on time . He drops Ludwig onto the floor and the music starts playing again. Everyone starts dancing again like nothing happened, except for me. I _want_ this human.. even if it's not possible because he's Ivan's slave.. I _want _him, I _need_ him.

I wait for Ivan to leave the stage, not even paying attention to Ludwig anymore because the boy won't go anywhere, not after Ivan drank his blood.

I wait a few more minutes then decide to go talk to him.

" Ludwig?" I speak softly. The poor boy's still on his knees, scared and bleeding heavily. He looks into my direction.

" Ludwig, come closer. I'll help you, just calm down ok?"

He seems to consider my offer then makes up his mind and moves closer to me.

" Who are you? They're all vampires don't you know that? They're dangerous" His voice sounds very weak. He seems to think I'm just a human like himself..

" I'm also a vampire.. but you don't have to be scared I just want to help you"

He wants to crawl away from me but I grab his arm, maybe a little too rough.

"Please, please don't" He's whispering, being too tired to raise his voice.

" I promise I won't hurt you, I'll stop the bleeding" I bend over him and lick the fresh wounds on his neck, coating them with saliva. " See , that didn't hurt right? These wounds will heal very fast"

He nods trying to avoid my eyes. "Danke"

" So you're from Germany right? Do you have any family or friends back home who will start looking for you?" I rub soothing circles on his arm with my thumb.

" Yes I'm from Germany and no, no friends or family"

" Oh, so you live on your own. Do you have a nice house?" I try to distract him from all of the things happening in the room.

He's staring at his feet, feeling ashamed. " I don't have a house. I live on the streets"

I'm shocked to hear this and I almost can't believe it. " I do like houses, I really do. They're nice and it's warm inside and you can cook things in the kitchen.. I really like cooking, but I don't have enough money to pay the rent because I don't have a real job and I'm just useless, I think that's why I'm here ; because I deserve it."

" You don't deserve to be hurt like this, but don't worry I'll come back for you and take you with me. I have to go now before Ivan sees us together. Don't give up" I turn and leave.

" Wait! Why would you help me?" He doesn't trust me yet.

" I like you." Is the last thing I say before disappearing.

...

I've spend the whole night thinking about how to safe Ludwig from Ivan. I want to help him but is it a good thing to do? Maybe I'm just selfish.. I want him to be mine.

What if I safe him and he wants to leave me and go back to Germany? I won't let that happen but I can't keep him captive either because it will make me just as bad as all the other vampires.

**I know it's really short but I want to know what you think about it, because if you don't like it I won't write the next chapter. (Next chapters will be longer)**

**So, Please review! (Please no flaming!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay here's a new update! Thanks everyone for leaving a review it makes me want to go on with this. My dog's asleep on my lap, it's so cute hehe. **

**I finally got a new laptop today and my brother's going to use my old one so I had to delete EVERYTHING ; All my fictions, kink meme links, browser history , yaoi pictures and it took me hours and now I'm still afraid that I forgot to delete something. I'm pretty sure he's going to check on everything trying to find something. Believe me, he's worse than Gilbert! (Of course Gilbert's way more awesome!) **

**Have fun reading!**

"Bring him in!" The vampire yells before the guards throw Ludwig inside ; his head contacting the ground causing him to moan out of pain.  
"Careful guys, I do not want him to pass out before the real fun starts, da?"  
The guards nod before leaving.  
Ivan kneels in front of the terrified blonde who's trying to get up without succeeding.  
"Are you okay boy? No? I'm sorry we are not used to the weakness of humans"  
Ludwig doesn't answer, he's pressing the palm of his hand against his head attempting to stop the bleeding. His blonde hair is suddenly turning red.  
"Come on you are making it seems worse than it really is, stand up"  
Ludwig's staring at him like he is a madman.  
"I'm trying.." He mumbles.  
Ivan grabs his shoulders and pulls him upright.  
"See? It's not that hard"  
The vampire's staring him up and down, a large grin spreading on his face.  
"You look like shit, your clothes are worn and dirty."  
"I know, these are the only clothes I have"  
Ivan's smile grows even wider if that's possible.  
"You really are pathetic"  
Ludwig tries to stop the tears from flowing down his face by quickly wiping them away with his sleeve. It's not working at all.  
"If you want someone who looks nice and wears expensive clothes then you'd better start looking for someone else.. I guess"  
Ivan laughs causing Ludwig to shiver.  
"You would like that, da? Me letting you go to look for someone else?"  
"Yes"  
"Too bad for you that I love your body so much. Now strip"  
Ludwig starts undoing his clothes. Ivan takes his jeans and starts searching his pockets.  
"What's this?" He asks, holding a photo  
"I don't know" The blonde replies quickly not wanting to explain.  
"Oh yes you do, I'm sure you know this man. Who is he?" Ivan's pointing at a photo of a young man with white hair and red eyes.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Ivan's enjoying this.  
"My brother.."  
"Ah your brother, your big brother I guess?"  
"Yes"  
"Where is he now?"  
"He passed away two years ago"  
"And now you're staring at his picture whenever you are lonely?" Ivan almost seems to feel sorry for him.  
"Yes"  
The vampire's smile returns quickly.  
"Then you must be staring at it all the time , right?"  
"Give it back to me please" Ludwig tries to control his anger.  
" I want to keep it"  
"Please it's all I have"  
Ivan tears it to pieces right in front of him.  
"Now you have nothing. He's dead anyway so what does it matter?"  
Ludwig wants to jump on him and kill him but he doesn't stand a change so he doesn't do anything about it.  
"You cannot take my memories from me"  
"Actually I can, muaha so you would better do what I ask you to do or else.."  
Ludwig sighs, defeated. "I will"  
Ivan pushes him onto the bed on his stomach and Ludwig tries to think about something else when Ivan bites him and starts sucking his blood.  
He really prays for the brown haired vampire to come to rescue him soon. Please please please I know I don't deserve it but please help me

When Ludwig wakes up the first thing he feels is blood trickling down his legs. He must have passed out while Ivan was raping him for the fourth time, and he's glad he wasn't awake the whole time.  
He slowly crawls onto the dirty mattress in the corner of the small room and notices how hungry he really is. He decides to think about food he really likes to take his mind off things even though it makes him even hungrier.  
He would do anything to have some wurst with potatoes, or a hamburger from Mc Donald's or pancakes, he loves pancakes. When was the last time he ate one of those things? A year? maybe two years ago. He can't remember."  
It's like he's been here for years.  
He wants to close his eyes and go back to sleep when the door opens. It's dark inside the room and Ludwig can't make out who's standing in the doorway.  
"Ludwig? It's me Feliciano, I managed to get inside without being saw. Come with me quickly"  
"Is it really you? .. I can go with you?"  
Feliciano, such a nice name. Not old fashioned like I expected  
"Yes it's me now hurry before Ivan finds out what's going on!"  
"But ... what about the guards? and I feel dizzy"  
"I took care of them and don't worry I'll help you"  
Ludwig finally gets up and they leave as quickly as possible. They are lucky and don't run into anyone on their way out.  
"That's strange , if Ivan thinks you're so special then why did he make it so easy to kidnap you? It's just not right" Feliciano says while thinking about it.  
"It doesn't matter right? We made it, that's important"  
"You're right. I'll take you to my house"  
The vampire doesn't trust this situation at all. Maybe Ivan already knew someone wanted to have Ludwig? and he let it happen just to know who it was. He doesn't say anything about this to Ludwig because he doesn't want to make him feel nervous about it.

Three days later  
Ludwig has been sleeping for two days in a row and Feliciano has been busy turning his apartment into a nice play to live for a human ; which includes buying a real bed because Feliciano sleeps in his basement in a coffin like all vampires do , getting a television and lots of food and the most important and hardest thing to do ; buying him some new clothes.  
Every night when the sun went down Feliciano went to clothing stores to find a nice outfit for Ludwig. The vampire didn't even know his age but he estimated him to be in his early twenties , so he wanted him to look young and beautiful. On the third night he finally found what he was looking for ; two pair of jeans, a few button down shirts and some sneakers.

When Feliciano enters his home he hears some noises upstairs. It's coming from the bedroom.  
"Ludwig are you awake?" He calls. A few minutes later Ludwig comes downstairs still looking very sleepy. "Goodm.. I mean good evening, sorry" He scratches his head blushing furiously.  
"It's okay. You've been sleeping for the past three days and I've changed some things inside the house to make it more 'human friendly'".  
"Really? What did you do?" Ludwig asks curiously.  
"I bought a television because that's what humans like right?, a bed because I don't want you to sleep on the ground anymore, some food because you must be really hungry and some clothes because you really need them"  
"You did all that for me? You're so kind Feliciano"  
"Don't be silly, you deserve it. Would you like to try your new clothes on? I really hope you like them"  
"Sure!"

**Another short chapter because I should have been studying all day (I'm taking a massage course and now I have to study the names of all muscles in Latin! and it's driving me a little crazy) So please review and make my day a little better ;) Just joking but I do love reviews! Because I'm always curious what you think about the chapters and some ideas are always welcome so don't hesistate telling me them. **

**P.S. I know this fic is going a little fast but I don't like 'slow stories' and I used an online grammar checker but I don't know if it made this chapter better or worse lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not a very important chapter, but I thought it was cute so after rewriting it many times I finally decided to upload it. Thanks everyone for leaving a review it's always nice to know people actually read your stories and what they think about it. **

**Enjoy!**

"You look great Ludwig! Do you like them?"

"I really like them, I look much better. It's just that I don't have any money" He says while starting to undo his clothes again.

"No keep them on please! You don't have to pay for it, it's a present"

"I don't want you to spend your money on me, please let me do something in return"

"Just keeping me company is enough, I really like being around you. I've spend the past fifty years on my own. "

"Thank you" The blonde whispers before closing the small distance between them and kisses him softly, their lips barely touching. One little kiss and Feliciano wants him even more, wants to be close to him, so he kisses him back not failing to notice the softness of his full lips.

The vampire soon feels Ludwig's arms around his waist, lifting him up and carrying him to the couch. The blonde crawls on top of him, his hand slipping under his shirt stroking his bare stomach. Feliciano's surprised that Ludwig's taking the lead like he's not a vampire at all, but as much as he likes Ludwig's sweetness there's just one thing no vampire will ever be able to control..

He grabs Ludwig's arm and crawls on top of him; his fangs suddenly showing.

Ludwig looks up at him smiling, to the vampire's surprise.

"So you want to be in charge? That's okay"

Feliciano doesn't answer ; starting to kiss him roughly instead almost making it impossible for the blonde to 's not until Ludwig starts to struggle that he stops.

"I'm sorry I - couldn't breath. But please go on"

"Sorry" Feliciano mumbles before attacking his neck. He's longing for his blood but still manages to suppress the urge to bite him.

"Ohh it feels so.. amazing. What are you doing to me? I feel so different"

"Just trust me ok? I'll make you feel even better"

The blonde nods and starts stroking the vampire's arms. Feliciano takes his arms, pinning them above his head.

"Just enjoy it Ludwig"

"But I want to touch you, I want to be close to you" He says with pouting lips that make him look adorable.

"You're playing with fire young man" The vampire doesn't let go of his hands but can't hide his smile. Feliciano has always been an easy going person, never serious and being a vampire didn't change that at all.

"Oh? I would better listen to you then" He says smiling playfully.

The vampire continuous his actions and ten minutes later Ludwig's moaning like he's being fucked while Feliciano's only sucking the soft skin between his collarbone and neck and rubbing circles with his hand on the blonde's thigh.

"I feel so good" He keeps repeating it and it totally makes the vampire's day. He wants to be nice to this human , he wants to make him feel good because he really thinks the boy deserves it. It's really nice to hear a shy person like Ludwig moaning out of pleasure.

Feliciano keeps touching him until Ludwig's fully relaxed, then stops. He knows that a vampire's touch is enough to seduce a human and turn them into needy sluts, but that's not what he wants. Also he doesn't trust himself enough to go any further. What if he won't be able to control himself?

Ludwig wraps his arms around Feliciano again, hugging him tightly and pulling him on his lap.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"No, it's too dangerous Ludwig."

"It's not dangerous to go to a restaurant or nightclub"

"You don't understand Ludwig, Ivan's definitely looking for you so you have to stay inside the house."

"Please? I like you" He's just so innocent.

"I like you too, that's why I want you to stay inside"

The blonde sighs deeply.

"I'm sure Ivan wouldn't go look for me in every single restaurant in town, that's ridiculous. Besides you're there to protect me right?"

Feliciano takes both his arms. "Look at me Ludwig, you don't know what Ivan's capable of. If he wants someone and someone else is standing in the way, he will easily kill that person. I'm not as strong as Ivan. Besides I don't even eat food, I only drink blood"

"Oh.. I forgot about that"

Feliciano gently ruffles his hair. "Your hair is beautiful, soft and shiny. You know I've never felt like this before but I think you're such a sweet guy that I want to be there for you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If I think about what will happen if Ivan finds you.. it makes me feel so worried. Jeesh I've never spoken to anyone about my feelings which is probably because I didn't feel anything for years."

"Thanks for caring about me. It means a lot to me. Please let me hold you"

The taller man whispers while stroking the vampire's cheek.

"Sure" The vampire's speechless when the blonde leans in, his hand still cupping Feliciano's cheek, and kisses him in the most loving and tender way possible, like he's made out of porcelain.

"Ludwig, please do that again"

Ludwig kisses him again, a smile already forming on his lips.

Feliciano listens to Ludwig's heartbeat, a nice thing about being a vampire is having a good hearing ability, it's beating very fast and he feels so nice and warm. He never expected himself to feel so good while making out with a human.

Ludwig starts sucking his earlobe while slowly unbuttoning his own shirt.

The brunette feels a little uneasy, he wants to enjoy Ludwig's sweet kisses but once again he's longing for his blood.

He wants to rip the blonde's clothes off and bite him, oh how sweet his blood will be. He tasted a few droplets of his blood when he healed his wounds and it was perfect.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?" The blonde asks worriedly.

"Yes, but I can't do this I'm sorry"

Ludwig looks confused. "But why?"

"I won't be able to control myself when I'm so close to you"

"But earlier tonight..?"

"It took all of my strength to suppress these feelings"

"Then just let it go and be yourself"

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Any ideas for this story would be great. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah another fast update! **

**I was listening to "Cry little sister" by Aiden and "Beautiful Loser" by William Control while writing this, it really got me in the mood. Go check these songs out they're great.**

**Thanks for leaving a review, it really helps me out. Especially ****Me1anch0lich0lic **

**you've got such awesome ideas, thanks a lot! and I promise Feliciano will stay the dominating one.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to re-read it.**

Ludwig wakes up in the dark. It's two am but he doesn't feel tired. Sometimes it feels like he's a vampire too, he sleeps at daytime and wakes up in the middle of the night. He steps out of bed and goes downstairs. Feliciano is nowhere to be seen. Oh wait he left a note on the table.

_Dear Ludwig, _

_I went out because I was really "thirsty", I'll be back around four o'clock. _

_Just watch some television, but DON'T go outside._

_Kisses,_

_Feliciano_

Ludwig smile grows while reading it. Feliciano's so worried about him, of course he won't go outside.

He decides to make himself a sandwich . Sharing a house with a vampire makes you forget to eat sometimes, and he's already too thin.

He hops onto the couch, enjoying his sandwich and watches some television. Where would Feliciano be right now? He wishes he was here with him, he really likes the vampire.

Thinking about last night he sighs. It was so nice to be close to him but Feliciano didn't want to go any further. Ludwig told him he doesn't care if he loses control and bites him but the vampire didn't want that too happen. Too bad, ever since Feliciano touched him his body is somehow longing for him. He's already having erotic dreams about him, about Ivan too but he considers that a nightmare.

It's strange how things change in such a short time ; A few weeks ago he was still out there on the streets trying to make some money by giving blow jobs to old men. It was so cold and he was so hungry most of the time. He's still convinced it's his own fault he should have never started using drugs. The marks on his arms still remind him of this awful decision, it still surprises him Feliciano never asked about them. Gilbert died and he felt so lonely and some guy offered him Heroine and told him it would make him feel better. It did make him feel better but not for a long time. After using drugs for a few months he easily got sick ; he was always shivering, coughing and feeling weak. His immune system is still very weak. He knew he had to stop using it but he was already addicted and he couldn't stop. All of this came to an ending when Ivan found him on the streets, a needle still sticking out of his arm after overdosing. He could have died that day if Ivan didn't give him some of his own blood and took him to his villa.

Ivan saved his life, even though he's a raping bastard. Of course he deserved all the bad things that happened to him ; being a whore, a drug addict and a homeless person.. it couldn't be any worse right?

Of course he will never tell Feliciano about this, it's too humiliating and he's sure Feliciano don't want to share his house with him anymore if he ever finds out. Ivan and his guards are the only ones who know about it and hopefully it stays that way.

...

"Mr. Braginski?" The guard's voice is barely audible.

"What do you want Toris? Why are you interrupting me?" Ivan turns in his desk chair.

"It's about the boy.. He's gone"

"What do you mean 'he's gone'? You didn't let him escape right?" Ivan growls.

"I don't know what happened, I got hit and I fainted and when I woke up he was gone"

Ivan stands and throws a glass filled with blood against the wall.

"How the fuck is that possible? The boy was sick, he could barely walk on his own!"

"Someone broke in and helped him.. a vampire"

"FUCK! He's mine! Listen to me Toris ; you will find the boy and you bring him back to me and if you won't find him .. I will kill you. "

"Yes mr. Braginski, I will find him." He answers shakily.

"How could you ever let this happen? Don't you understand how important he is? A few droplets of his blood is enough to survive for a month! "

"I know mr. Braginski, I'm very sorry and I will go and find him right now"

"Just go!" The vampire yells angrily and Toris leaves as fast as possible.

"As soon as the boy's back I will chain him to my bed and make sure he'll never escape anymore."

...

_Ting dong_

The doorbell. It must be Feliciano, he must have forgotten his key, Ludwig thinks and he's already running to the door. Wait.. do vampires actually need a key to get inside?

He hesitantly opens the door and immediately tries to shut it again when he sees it's one of Ivan's guards named Toris. He's too late and Toris pushes him to the ground.

"So this is where you were hiding? Stupid boy, you think you're smart eh? You thought I wouldn't be able to find you and get sentenced to death by Ivan for letting you escape. Didn't you? Stupid whore" Toris is on top of the terrified blonde, straddling his hips.

"Get off me!" Ludwig yells while struggling.

"Oh come on, humans can be much stronger. What's wrong with you? You're worse than my female victims."

Ludwig's starting to panic, he doesn't want to go back to Ivan and he's scared of Toris but he's too weak to defend himself. Toris is definitely the worst guard, he hurt Ludwig several times.

"Since you almost got me sentenced to death I have to learn you a lesson little boy. Too bad Ivan doesn't want me to bruise your pretty face." Toris kicks him in the stomach several times using great force. Ludwig coughs and starts screaming for help.

"HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE H-" He's quickly silenced by Toris' hand covering his mouth.

"Nobody's going to help you boy, who cares if a drug addict is being abused? Toris kicks him again and the blonde throws up. The vampire's staring at the mixture of vomit and some blood.

"Jeesh I knew you were sick but I didn't expect it to be this bad" He laughs clearly enjoying it.

Ludwig wipes his mouth, being just a little bit shocked about it. He has been coughing up blood for the past two months but he never visited the hospital. Getting kicked in the stomach definitely didn't make it any better. 'I have to fight' is all he can think about before he slips into unconsciousness.

**Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've finally updated this, yay. It's a short chapter but I promise I'll update soon. **

**Please review ; it always makes me want to write the next chapter.**

**Warnings: Vampires, violence. **

"Get away from him" Feliciano's standing in the doorway, his fangs showing. Oh how he would like to kill Toris right there and then. _Ludwig's mine, all mine_ he keeps repeating to himself.

"So it was you" Toris' smile is unmistakable. "First I thought it was Gilbert, then I thought it was Francis.. but I've never thought it was you who stole him from us. Little Feliciano Vargas ; the good hearted vampire right?" Ludwig slowly opens his eyes and Toris touches his face.

"Step back! and don't you dare touching him!" Feliciano hisses.

Toris steps back. "Why are you interested in him? Just pick another human from the streets to use as a slave"

"He's not my slave!" The younger vampire snaps. "He's my boyfriend" He adds in a serious tone. Ludwig's fully awake now.

Toris raises his eyebrows, looking totally confused before bursting out laughing.

"Really? Well that's an interesting explanation Feliciano. And did you honestly tell your _boyfriend_ you're just going to drain him someday?"

"I won't ever hurt him"

Toris shakes his head. "I still remember when we were still together such a long time ago ; you were like a beast, you were worse than me. It's still there..deep inside"

They both didn't fail to notice Ludwig's look of disappointment and disgust upon hearing they were once together as a couple.

"I'm not like that anymore and I don't understand why I ever loved you in the first place"

"And I don't understand how you can be satisfied by being together with a human. It will never be the same ; you'll start missing the fighting and the playing, and the feeding. Human's are weak." Toris pushes Ludwig away, sending him sprawling on the floor. "See? Besides , he's a little sick don't you think? He'll die soon anyway" He points at Ludwig who's still coughing up blood. Feliciano, who didn't know Ludwig was this sick, hurries to his side.

"Ludwig, please look at me" He strokes the blonde's cheek. Ludwig looks up at him. There's a deep bleeding cut on his forehead and the smell of his blood is so alluring. It's running down his face and Feliciano's getting some of it on his hands.

"Smells nice eh? Guess what it tastes even better. It's the best anyone of us ever tasted"

Feliciano's finding it really hard not to taste it. His eyes change color from brown to red.

"No.. I won't hurt him and I won't let you take him from me. Now get out of my house or I promise I will kill you"

"So unfriendly.. " Toris shakes his head. "I won't leave this place without him, so let's fight for it"

It takes only a second for Feliciano to get to Toris and push him against the wall, pinning his arms above his head.

"You've always been strong, it's funny.. you're such a slender guy after all"

"Toris leave! This is your last warning" He tightens his grip on Toris'arms, ignoring the things he just said.

In the meantime Ludwig's crawling to the front door, afraid Feliciano might lose this fight.

"Well done boys..." Ivan's deep voice brings them all back to reality. "I didn't think it was this easy to get my beloved Ludwig back. " The oldest vampire grabs Ludwig's arm and pulls him upright.

Feliciano runs to them already knowing what happens next. He's too late, Ivan already disappeared with Ludwig...

...

"Ah you're finally awake, you've got that annoying habit of passing out all the time, eh?"

Ludwig opens his eyes and immediately starts struggling because Ivan's dangerously close to him.

"Do you remember when I told you how important your blood is to us vampires?" Ivan's sounding friendly, like he's telling a story to a child.

Ludwig nods, frightened. He tries to get away from the vampire but Ivan pushes him down again.

"Good, my plan was to keep you here and share your blood with my so called 'friends'.. but because I'm so disappointed in them, especially Toris I've changed my plan. I'll drink all of your blood .. it will make me even stronger, but it also means you will have to die"

Tears are streaming down Ludwig's face. "Nn-no, please" He stammers.

"Don't be sad, I've got a surprise for you too. I will make you once of us"

"Ww-what? why?" The blond can't believe what Ivan just told him.

"Because then I get both your blood and I'll hurt Felicano Vargas.. He won't like you as a murderous beast, filled with my blood, don't you think?"

Before Ludwig can say anything to that Ivan leans in and bites him. He screams, the pain is unbearable but Ivan doesn't stop. This is the first time he doesn't faint and it feels like Ivan's taking forever.

When the vampire finally stops he uses a piece of glass to make a deep cut in his own arm and forces Ludwig to drink his blood. It tastes weird at first, salty.. but it's getting better and he wants more...more..

"That's enough" Even Ivan's stern voice is not a reason to stop drinking.

"Enough!" The vampire pushes him away but he's quickly back on his feet. He feels so different.. for the first time in months he doesn't feel sick. He also feels stronger ; did Ivan just turn him into a vampire? God he's so thirsty!

"Look at you!" Ivan exclaims happily."

**Please review?**


End file.
